Optical communication systems, in general, include means for generating a modulated beam of light, means for transmitting the beam of light over a relatively long distance, means for receiving the beam of light and means for converting the beam of light to a digital signal. One type of device used to generate the beam of light is a laser diode. However, in order to be able to transmit the beam of light over relatively long distances, it is desirable to emit a high powered beam of light. To achieve this high powered beam of light, it is desirable to be able to amplify the beam of light emitted by the laser diode. Also, in order to have a light emitter which is physically as small as possible, it is desirable to have the laser diode light emitter and the amplifier in a monolithic form.